The Dementist
by Caster of Flames
Summary: I can summon creatures of my mind. Umbrella has taken over New York with another T-Virus. Chapter 3 up. Review or I'll cry.
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

The Dementia  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the personalities or anything mentioned in this story, but I do own the story and the idea of it.  
  
Part 1: Genesis  
  
I.  
  
"It all started on August 16th, 2004. My family moved to New York City, yeah, sucks, I know. Anyway, we went there for a few reasons, closer to work, closer to school, and a place to play Magic: The Gathering. Anyway, after a 2-hour drive, we get into the city, and no-one's there, what the hell?"  
  
The car stopped at the new apartment, no one is around, and silence fills the streets of the big city. I had no idea what the hell was going on at the time so I just took my bags and entered the building. No one was there, my family was still at the car, looking around. "Screw them," I thought, I need to do some work. I went up the stairs, still no one. I was kinda scared, and the new scream coming from outside didn't help.  
  
I rushed outside and some weird zombie things were at the car, trying to flip it or break the windows. My family, scared shitless, was in the car, helpless. "Hey, you bastards, over here!" I yelled. Three broke from the car to attack me, but I was ready. The others were still attacking the car and I plotted a plan.  
  
The world blurred. "Fuck!" I audibly said. "Now I have to do this blind!" I ignored the blurriness and tried to fight the stench of the things. They were a few meters away and their stench became overwhelming as they closed in. I launched my attack, a sweep kick followed by a punch to the upper nose, if it connected, it would kill anything, the fuckers attack my family, they will die. I sweeped the first thing's feet from under it and I aimed at its upper nose as it fell. I shouldn't have tried that while slipping, and I missed. It was then that I noticed that more and more zombie-things gathered along the car along with a different, four-legged thing that broke the windshield with it's tounge. The family gathered at the back of the car but they were still in range of the thing which was attacking them brutally.  
  
A flash. "Stop." My voice echoed between the two worlds with enough power to stop the creature's attack and look at their new target. "Stop it." "Stop" The rings became clear. "No!" "Not now" I was two voices speaking as one. "No" "Stop" "Stop it". Flashes, faces I knew, but not familiar. "Stop" "Stop" "Stop" I clutched my head as it throbbed. And I screamed before the darkness came.  
  
II.  
  
"Do we exist? What is our purpose? Do you matter? Join us. Change it all."  
  
"Ahh." My head really hurt as I got up. Only I wasn't in New York, but in another place. A beach. Nothing but black sand and black waves under a charred sky. Mountains in the distance, curved, sharp, precise. Nothing else here.  
  
"Hello?" my voice echoed.  
"About damn time you awakened" It was a dark figure, wearing black clothing, wielding a chain and having a dagger in a shoulder holster.  
"Ch-Chainer?" Of course I knew the dementist, he was the star of my favorite book.  
"Yeah"  
"Where am I?"  
"In your dementia space"  
  
Of course I knew where I was, I just wanted to be sure. Dementia is a state in where your mind has another world in it. You see, I suffer from a disease where that world occasionally coincides with the physical realm. It has its advantages (like conjuring an invisible hand to take off a woman's shirt), but is hard to control. Chainer and his book were famous because he and others in his fictional world could summon creatures from his Dementia to become real to others, not just the accursed.  
  
"My world isn't fictional, Tom" he replied  
"Huh?" Of course he could read my mind, he was a part of my mind.  
"Right, and I'm going to show you how to summon"  
  
"You came here by being in touch with your Dementia"  
"How?"  
"By creating mass mental trauma, your mind reached its peak of reality, and spilt into the real world"  
"But what happened to the real world?"  
"…"  
"What happened?" I demanded  
"Well, when a dementia caster awakens, it can cause a great force"  
"How much?"  
"Lots. It depends on the emotion that released it but it's usually enough to destroy a few city blocks"  
"So my family…"  
"Probably dead"  
  
It didn't hurt as much as I imagined, first a sense of sorrow and regret, then a quiver, and my body shook. Then I felt myself slipping again, and I opened my eyes.  
  
III.  
  
"Is it a dream or reality?" "Will I ever know" "Will we ever know" "You're still here?" "Of course"  
  
"Is he okay?" the man asked.  
"I don't know, what happened?"  
"You're asking me?"  
"Shh, he's waking up"  
  
I woke up with the same dull ache in my head. Only I could see better now, and I was in a hotel or an apartment or something. Standing over me was a man, dressed in casual clothes, a t-shirt, a blazer, and jeans. Next to him was a beautiful woman wearing the same clothes as the guy. I tried to conjure a little animated hand (for personal reasons) but couldn't, something shifted in my mind.  
  
"Hey, kid, you okay?" The guy asked.  
"My name is Tom, Tom Stuart."  
"Yeah, do you know what happened?"  
"No, What?"  
  
I was afraid to look but I did. "Dear God" I whispered as I surveyed the destruction. Two full city blocks were gone, nothing left but dust and bits of foundation. I felt sick and leaned out the window to vomit, the girl held my head in her lap after I was done. I would not cry but I would deal with my sorrow, that I learned so that I will be stronger.  
  
"You can cry," said the woman.  
"No, that's okay," I replied.  
"Shh, no need to be a man, crying is okay"  
"I don't need to, I'm okay" Shit. I started getting angry, If I got enough emotion, I would release Dementia.  
"It's better to get it all out at once"  
"No, I did that destruction, I killed my family and hundreds of others."  
  
They both looked shocked and looked at each other to confirm that I was crazy.  
  
"Don't joke." The man said.  
"I'm not, do you know what Dementia is?"  
Both of them shook their heads in unison.  
"Dementia is a state of mind where one can create objects that are real only to them."  
Now they were sure I was crazy.  
"But if someone with Dementia can release a large emotion at once…"  
  
"It's okay, you'll be fine" the man said.  
"You think I'm crazy."  
They both hurried to say no to try to hide their feelings.  
"Forget it."  
  
"Anyway who are you and why are you here?"  
"I'm Chris Redfield and this is my sister, Claire."  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Anyway, we're stuck here too, we came to warm people of a corporation called 'Umbrella'"  
"Umbrella?"  
"Yes, they manufacture biological weapons and this is one of their test sites.  
"So, what'd they do?"  
"They unleashed a chemical virus called the 'G-Virus' which alters people's biological systems to make them inhuman?"  
"How do you know?"  
"I've fought them before."  
"Okay, so how do we get out?"  
"Well, the place has been blocked off by police barricades but we have a chopper getting us out in 14 hours"  
"Why so long?"  
"We had another mission planned"  
"Okay, so let's go"  
"To the point, I like that"  
"Let's just go"  
"Okay, here is where we go"  
  
"We have to hit three points before we can leave"  
"Why should I help you?"  
"Have you seen those zombies? Not fun without protection"  
"Okay, so where do we go?"  
"First, to the nearest NYPD precinct, to get some ammo and information. Second, to the to the local power station, so we can send some distress messages to draw attention. And third, to Umbrella's local virus depot so we can trash the place, we get picked up outside of there."  
"Fine, lets go."  
"Wait, are you armed?"  
"With my fists, I could take down a few zombies."  
They both laughed at that.  
"Here," Chris handed me a 9mm berretta. "Do you know how to use it?"  
"Point and shoot right?"  
"Heh, I really like you"  
"Whatever, lets go."  
  
End of Part 1  
  
What did you think? This is my first non-humor fic and would like to know how you thought it was. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story (other than myself) but I do own the story  
  
Part II: Awakening  
  
I.  
  
"Have you seen them before?" "No, I haven't" "Can we trust them?" "Probably, just keep guard"  
  
Chris, Claire and I walked from our hotel room, Chris took point, checking with his magnum before we went anywhere, I took up the back, with my berretta at the ready, and Claire had some kind of crossbow thing. I asked her the usefulness of it and she told me how the zombie's weak defenses were easily beaten by any weapon that could fight in an area. Oh well, I'll live with my berretta.  
  
We proceeded down the first floor to find that the hotel was empty, along with the streets. We had to walk 3 miles to get to the NYPD so we were on guard. A mile in, I thought I saw something but it must have been my dementia breaking. No, wait. If I couldn't conjure anything, then…  
  
"Shit!"I started firing into the fire escape of the closest building. There was something there as Chris and Claire started shooting too.  
  
The Tyrant knew that it was seen so it leaped from the 4th floor of the fire escape. It was massive, 9 feet tall, and I guessed that it was easily 700 pounds of force. Along with a hand balled up into a fist, and the other arm a claw, one word escaped my mouth.   
  
"Fuck"  
  
II.  
  
"What the hell is that?" "How would I know?" "So what do I do?" "We fight"  
  
The Tyrant first walked slowly, then broke into a run at the closest person, I happened to be that unlucky bastard. I shot until my clip was out but it had no visible effect. Too late, the Tyrant reached me and swung its large claw-arm at me. Thinking fast, I slid under its legs and gave it a swift kick to the groin. Damn, it's like concrete.  
  
Shit, it's still up. Claire's crossbow bolts are doing nothing and Chris's magnum is only doing cosmetic damage. Claire ran out of ammo and had to reload but the Tyrant was upon her. Then, I slipped.  
  
"STOP!" I shouted. The tyrant froze, so did Chris and Claire. "STOP!" "Fight us, not them" Us? Dammit, it's Chainer. The Tyrant started it's advance at me when he heard such a commanding voice. "Die!" "Die!" I unleashed the full force of my dementia, but having access to Chainer, I managed to focus it into a 2-meter wide beam.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" said Chris.  
"I don't know, he's insane! Quick, try to draw the Tyrant away from him." Claire yelled over an unexplained hum in the air. With that they fired their weapons at the Tyrant but he wouldn't stop, he finally found a worthy foe.  
  
The Tyrant was coming, and I was ready. He was a few feet away when he swung his claw. It went through me. Claire screamed in terror thinking I was dead but I was very much alive. It was time. I waited for his next claw swipe. When it came I unleashed the full power of Dementia. A large red beam of force erupted from my mind. Into the Tyrant it went, coming out the other side. The Tyrant started making a sickening gurgling sound as the beam destroyed his innards and was making its way through it's body. That was the last thing I remembered before I lapsed into Dementia world.  
  
III.  
  
"Very nice." "You knew this would happen?" "Of course."  
  
I awoke in that same black sand beach, Chainer was looking over me.  
"Good job, You're now a dementist."  
"I am?"  
"Sure, take a look around."  
  
I surveyed the now-inhabited area. It had a very odd mismatching of characters from mages to warriors to inhuman beasts.  
"What are they?" I asked  
"They are your nightmares, the creatures that you know or have met over the years."  
"What are you talking about? I haven't met these beasts?"  
"Of course you have, take a look over there."  
  
I looked and saw things that I knew. I saw Dante from Devil May Cry, I played that cool game. Next to him was a mage dressed in white robes, probably a Samite. There was everyone I have known from games and life. Kamahl, Skellum, Fuella, Pater, Tidus, Auron, Yuna, my family (I didn't talk to them, it would re-open pain), a assortment of creatures I imagined, and even some weapons I had conceived. But one creature was there that I hoped not to see. The Tyrant I just fought.  
  
It gave an unearthly roar and charged at me.  
"Do something!" I yelled at Chainer.  
"How can I? I'm not real and neither is he."  
"But what happens if he kills me?"  
"You go braindead."  
  
"Oh, shit!" I yelled as he charged. Think I commanded myself. I scanned my mind for what happened in the book when Chainer had to fight in his Dementia. "That's it!" I said, finding the answer.  
  
The Tyrant continued to charge while I muttered an incantation. He was under 40 feet away. 30 feet. 20 feet. C'mon, I need to finish this. 10 feet. 5 feet. He swung his claw. And hit nothing but air. I was gone and the Tyrant looked around.  
  
"Up here you bastard!" I yelled from 50 feet above the beast. I had all the time I would need while he frantically jumped to reach me. I muttered several more incantations. I created items I would need, I sword that would cut through the molecules in the air. An invisible shield suspended in front of me at all times. And complete body armor strong enough to protect me from a falling building.  
  
I cut my levitation spell and fell gracefully to meet the monster. Outraged at his failed attack he swung both arms with all his might. They merely clanged against the shield. He tried to crush me underfoot, but the armor broke his shins rather than my skull. Playtime is over I thought, as I drew my new weapon. The Tyrant swung at me one more time before I bisected him from head to sternum.  
  
"Good work," Chainer said, reappearing.  
"Now, teach me how to summon,"  
"You already know." I realized I did as the thoughts flowed through my mind.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
What did you think? Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Control

Disclaimer: I own none of the personalities or characters (other than myself) in this story but I do own the story  
  
Part III: Control  
  
I.  
  
"So, I can just do thus to summon the creatures?" "Yes" "What about inanimate objects?" "Only if you've already seen or conceived them"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Chris asked Claire.  
  
"I don't know. Help me." Claire replied lifting me up to a sitting position.  
  
"I mean, could what he was saying be true?"  
  
"It is." I replied, waking up.  
  
"Tom, what the hell did you do?" Chris yelled.  
  
"Remember what I told you in the hotel?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"That was it."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I started my first voluntary casting, I went through the meditation technique Chainer taught me. Now who to summon, hmm. I know. I finished my summoning by sending a black comet down the block. I second later, my Tyrant came charging at Claire and Chris, which both dodged out of the way.  
  
"Fuck!" I said  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Claire yelled.  
  
I summoned a new item to help me, a black link of chain that grew with my command. It raveled around the Tyrant's neck. This didn't bother him, but the magic in the chain did. The Tyrant began to thrash around as the chain feasted off of his large power. His power was immense as I tapped into it. Dammit! Of nature stated that the power I was taking from the monster would need to be used, it could not be destroyed. I began to summon more things, weapons (at least they wouldn't attack me). As I summoned the weapons, I realized that the Tyrant's body was now completely gone, I would have to summon quickly before the power would overtake my body.  
  
My next summoning started as a thought for supplies and weapons. It manifested itself as a black, smoking, comet which crashing in front of Claire and Chris, changed into a wooden crate, filled with supplies and weapons. The second summoning was the same in effect, as it was also a black smoking crater and also created a wooden crate, but this one held ammunition for the weapons in the first crate. I had no time to visualize anything for my next summoning and if I didn't cast, my mind would be destroyed. I got an idea as I saw the horde of zombies coming at us from a few blocks away.  
  
"Run!" I screamed as I started my next summoning. It was unlike any other thing I created. It was a summon that had its whole existence dependant on mass. After I saw that Claire and Chris were safely out of the range of what I was creating, I flung a final black comet at the horde. The power of what was created was astounding as it crushed the zombies with pure, invisible force.  
  
"Wow," was the only thing Claire could say.  
  
II.  
  
We went into another hotel and I rested up. The summoning caused extreme mental and physical endurance and after Claire applied some first aid gel to me and we planned our next move while we waited for the gel to set.  
  
"How much time do we have left?" I asked.  
  
"A little over 4 and a half hours." Chris said.  
  
"Can't you just tell your friend to get us out later?"  
  
"No, that's not the only thing that makes time a factor, a nuke is going to drop to destroy this strand of the T-virus."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"If the creatures escaped New York, they couldn't be stopped, they have to be destroyed while they're grouped in the city."  
  
"So we're screwed?"  
  
"Yes, that about sums it up"  
  
"Okay, lets hurry to the Power station"  
  
"Power station? I thought we were going to the Police Department."  
  
"Do you really need more weapons after what I just created?"  
  
"Actually there was another reason."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There were supposedly civilians hiding in the Police Department." Claire added.  
  
"I see."  
  
"And we're not leaving without them."  
  
"And there's not enough time to hit all three places" Chris said.  
  
"Yes there is." I said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll show you, give me your GPS."  
  
I took Chris's GPS, the Police station was down the street but the other two places were miles away. There would be enough time to get to all three. I started another casting. This time, I would get someone as strong as the Tyrant but with a sense of will so I could control him better. This time a man of grey hair, medium build, and carrying a sword and numerous guns appeared.  
  
"Hello, Dante."  
  
End of part three  
  
Thanks for reading but I need reviews, otherwise the story won't continue and I may not be able to fuck Claire err, save New York. Review please. 


End file.
